


Mirror

by ExtraVictory



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraVictory/pseuds/ExtraVictory
Summary: The Mirror is never wrong, right...? Maou x Emi, Adult humor, Adult themes, Lemon. Graphic





	1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

The call came in Early, at ten in the morning.

Emi dragged herself, slowly, groggy, out of bed, answering, pulling the phone up next to her ear, grumbling. "H-Hello..?"

Emerelda's voice rang through, snapping her out of a half-dozing stupor. "Yes, I need your help, please."

The Hero sat up straight, still sitting down, unsteady, on the side of her bed, slightly wobbly. "What's wrong-?"

The voice on the other end was still for a moment, before answering, full of trepidation. "Late last night, a powerful sorcerer went rogue and escaped to Earth…"

Emi tapped her chin, climbing up out of bed, keeping the receiver tightly against her ear, squeezing it between the side of her head and her shoulder, pulling a pair of plain white panties on, and tugging blue jeans onto her legs.

"How powerful?" She yawned.

"Not too strong, actually…" Emerelda admitted, hesitantly. "But he has a _powerful_ artifact with him, and … _Well_ , it's a disaster."

The hero set her phone down on the nightstand for a moment, putting it on speakerphone, donning a Bra and T-shirt. "Is that all-?"

"Yes, but-" The voice on the phone trailed off, nervously. " _Listen_ , just keep an eye out for a huge mirror. It's magic, and shows you the future."

Emi turned, eyes wide, bewildered, back to the phone.

A moment of silence.

"It shows the _future_ -?" She said, doubtful, almost disbelieving. "And it's legitimate?"

"It's legitimate." Emeralda sighed, stressed, plainly unhappy about it. "It's never wrong, so…Be careful."

"I…I understand." Emi nodded, shrugging, after a moment, still slightly on edge. "I'll bring Maou along, so don't worry about it."

"Okay. We think the mirror is holed up in a warehouse by the train tracks, you should find him there…You know the place?"

"I do." Emi stretched her legs, rubbing her arms, unconsciously preparing herself for battle.

"Good. _God knows_ what sort of damage he'll do…Get there quickly."

Emi gave her assurances and hung up the phone, dialing Maou's number into the keypad.

It rang twice, before the Demon King Answered, sounding somewhat bored and slightly annoyed. "Yes?"

"Meet me at the Warehouse by 138." She huffed, locking her front door behind her, hopping up onto the roof, taking off across the city.

He was silent for a moment, hearing something in her serious tone. "Fine. Let's make this quick-"

"Let's." She grumbled. "Fill up on demonic power, if you haven't already."

She heard the sound of him pacing about in his room, shifting around, rustling some clothes together. "I'll be there in two minutes-"

She nodded, briefly, landing on a rooftop by the highway, staring up, slightly red, into the sky. Her heart fluttered. "Thanks."

He grinned, and she could practically hear it through the phone. "No problem."

There was a second or two of brief silence, and she fidgeted, flushed. The warmth and kindness in his tone _always_ rocked her to her core, and she just couldn't help feeling happy and comfortable, wriggling in place, despite herself. "See you soon."

He hung up, still grinning, and she sighed, slipping the phone into her pocket, taking a moment to deal with the racing of her heartbeat, hoping to subdue the faint blush on her face.

Emi took off again, whipping through the city, across the rooftops, building to building.

_(Two minutes later)_

The hero landed, evenly, on two feet, crouched low on the roof of the warehouse by the train tracks.

She crawled over, stealthily, to a glass window, peering down into the darkness of the storage facility, seeing nothing.

Emi grumbled, rising to her feet.

Behind her, Maou materialized in a flash of purple light, and she turned, waving him over, silently.

He vanished again, appearing beside her.

"What's going on-?" He titled his head at her, and she bristled.

"Some _mage_ from Ente Isla, with a Mirror that shows the future…" She whispered, turning slightly away, dropping down to the concrete, off the roof.

He teleported down beside her, and met her eyes, incredulous. "The future? And it's legit?"

"That's what I said-!" She sighed, shrugging, exasperated. "But it _is_ legit, Emerelda said it's never wrong."

"That's annoying." He simmered, crossing his arms, leaning back against the warehouse. "What are we even sneaking around for, then. He already knows we're coming-"

Emi's eyes widened, for a moment, briefly, acknowledging the point.

She sniffed, aggravated. "Maybe he's not using it right now."

Maou cursed, under his breath, but grabbed her, teleporting them, silently, inside.

They re-appeared together in darkness; Faint daylight shimmered in from the windows on the ceiling.

Lights burst to life all around them, filling the huge hanger, revealing massive iron shipping crates, and a small circular clearing, a few steps ahead.

In it's center, a massive square mirror.

"I've been expecting you-" A loud, deep voice boomed, cackling, echoing through the walls.

"See-?" Maou grinned, dryly, prodding Emi, who huffed, as they stepped forward into the clearing.

"If you were waiting for us, and didn't run…" Emi called out, threateningly, approaching the mirror, condensing her sacred sword from the air, as holy armor appeared around her. "Then you must be feeling pretty confident."

"Why not show your face-?" Maou added, grinning, staring up into the rafters, where a dark, shadowy figure shifted slightly in place.

"Indeed, indeed…" The cloaked figure laughed, shaking his head. "Why not-?"

Maou twitched, grinning.

"Nice Mirror." Emi sniffed, brandishing her sword at the reflective surface. "Wouldn't It be a shame if It _broke_ , somehow-?"

The dark mage chuckled, dropping down from the rafters, in front of them; He rolled his hood back to reveal a smirking, middle aged man with white hair. "Try it."

Emi scowled, eyes narrowing, and whipped past him, driving Better Half fiercely into the glass.

_Nothing_.

The mirror stopped her sword, harmlessly, and the Hero trembled, for a moment, before hopping backwards, away from it, wordless, trepidation filling her.

Maou rubbed the bridge of his nose, irritated, before raising a hand, demonic power surging up around him, eyes flashing red. **_"It's made of tough stuff, I see. What about you-?"_**

"Go ahead." The man sneered, stepping towards them. "It's useless, and _just think_ …Just _consider_ the things I could _show you-"_

Emi's ears pricked up, and her eyes widened, heartbeat racing, blushing faintly. Maou trembled, for a moment, frozen in place.

"That's _right_ …" The mage snickered, delighted. "My name is Eros, and I'd like to show you the _future_."

Maou's heart throbbed in his chest, and panic coursed through him, recognizing the man's name, and his _powers_.

"Emi…" Maou stared at cupid, wide eyed, suddenly terrified. "This guy can-"

"Can make you two _fall in love_?" Eros laughed, interrupting him, cackling, circling them, shaking his head. "I'm afraid it's too late for that…"

Maou twitched, turning to Emi, who jumped, flushed, bright red, squeaking faintly. They stared at each other, in silence, for a moment, awkwardly, as Emi exhaled, dizzied, tugging her hair, wailing quietly.

The Hero was _totally_ unprepared for this…Her heart slammed in her chest, flushed, dizzied, thoughts swirling. Maou just trembled, overcome, for a moment, tilting his head.

"I didn't have to do a thing." The Rogue chuckled. "I think you two were _meant_ to be together-"

"N-No-!" Emi squeaked, breathless, flustered, furiously red. "That's… _We hate each other-!"_

"Really?" Eros grinned, widely, stepping away to the side, gesturing at the mirror; the artifact's surface swirled, in a mess of colors, finally settling on an image of Maou and Emi, together, on the roof of his apartment, in the moonlight. "What a _strange_ future, for two enemies to share…"

Emi squeaked, covering her face with both hands, glowing crimson, peering up at the image through her fingers, seeing the _affection and love_ twinkling in _her own eyes,_ as she looked up at Maou by the light of the moon…

Maou just stared, wide eyed, into the mirror, seeing himself hold her hand, looking up at the stars with her…

In the mirror, Maou turned to Emi, _tugging her close to him_ , and she faced him, breathlessly, faintly red. "M-Maou…" She whispered, and he grinned, leaning in to her, as she mumbled, nervously, flushed;

"Hero." He answered her, softly.

Their lips met, gently.

The surface of the mirror changed again, swirling, as Emi whimpered, heart hammering inside her, thoughts racing.

_The mirror shows the future, and it's never wrong…_ She thought, desperately, blushing furiously, unable to tear her eyes away. _It's never wrong…_

The Mirror shifted, showing Maou and Emi, together, in her apartment, _kissing passionately_ , heatedly, on her couch.

In the warehouse, Maou choked on his breath, exhaling sharply, watching the scene unfold, and Emi squeaked, crimson red, beside him.

In the Mirror, Maou was easing her pants off, and she was holding his shirt, panting, grinding her hips on his manhood, whining softly.

"B-Be…Be gentle-" She whispered, voice tiny, squeezing her eyes shut, pressing her face to his chest, as he slipped her panties off, opening the front of his pants.

_"N-Nooo-!"_ Emi shrieked, horrified, in the warehouse, radiantly red, trembling, watching the mirror with rapt attention, eyes wide. "Maou, _do something_ -!"

"Do _what_ -?!" He hissed, weakly, eyes wide, unable to look away from the mirror, _as strange, undeniable feelings rose in his chest,_ seeing himself, _preparing to penetrate Emilia_ , Emilia the Hero...

Emi's heartbeat hammered inside her, as Eros laughed, thrilled, and a strange, tingling heat welled up inside her…

_Maou…Maou is going to have sex with me…_ Her thoughts raced, and she quivered, watching the mirror closely, disbelieving, wringing her hands. _I'm going to be fucked by Maou-?!_

The mirror showed Maou beginning to pierce her, as she sobbed, wrapping her arms around him, around his neck, and she cried, twisting around in his embrace, fingernails digging into him, drawing blood.

_"I love you."_ He whispered, calmly, to her, stroking her cheek, holding her tightly.

"I-I love you toooo-" Emi choked, stammering, brilliantly red, as he pressed deeper into her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_M-Maou…Maou is going to be my lover…_ In the warehouse, Emilia felt tears welling up in her own eyes, and she collapsed, down onto the floor, hugging herself, desperately, watching the screen, overwhelmed, flushed.

"S-Stop it-!" She squeaked, turning to Maou _, seeing him drive into her,_ viciously, forcefully, in the mirror, and saw herself, screaming, _panting, gasping_ , convulsing under him.

"Stop _what_ , I'm not doing anything-!" He snapped, heart racing, eyes wide, twitching, glaring back at her.

"You're… _You're having sex with me-!"_ She yelped, holding her head, furiously red, eyes spinning, as Maou drilled into her, in the mirror, and Emi's gasping, ringing shrieks and orgasmic sobs filled the room.

The king of Hell just looked, helplessly, back and forth, from the Hero sitting, trembling, on the floor of the warehouse, to the hero in the mirror, shaking, shuddering, overcome by orgasmic heat and pleasure, under him.

"Y-You took my _virginity_ -!" Emi accused, squeaking, flushed, furiously red, glaring at him, heat climbing inside her, between her legs.

"Not _yet_ -" He snapped, defensively, eyes wide, twitching, highly aroused.

Eros snickered at them, folding his hands. " _Not yet_ is right… _But he will_. The mirror is never wrong…"

**Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you enjoy yourself?**

**I hope so! This story is relatively old, as In I started it like two years ago or more, but the latest chapter (chapter 13) is from just a few months back. If you're interested in this one, I'll keep posting the rest of the chapters for you!  
**

**Let me know what you think in the reviews, and I'll be eternally grateful! Also, if you like, consider checking out my youtube channel, you can find it under the name "Extra Victory"  
**

**See you in the update~**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hey there!**

**Try to enjoy the new chapter for me~**

The image in the mirror changed again, slowly, shifting, and showed Emi, squatting over the king of Hell, _bobbing her ass up and down on his length,_ panting, sweating profusely, hair whipping about.

Emi shrieked, horrified, in the warehouse.

In the Mirror, Emi rolled over, breathless, off Maou, pulling his manhood out of her; The Demon King raised himself up, running a hand through his hair, and reached over to the nightstand, pulling a condom off the table. "Once more-" He grinned wickedly, but Emi grabbed his hand, still flushed, breathing heavily, and stopped him.

"N-No…No condom-" She whispered, bright red.

In the Warehouse, Emi wailed, mortified, covering her red face with both hands, peering up at the mirror through her fingers, with wide eyes. "Why! Why no condom-!"

" _Ask yourself that-_!" Maou held his head in one hand, screaming.

The mirror's surface shifted again, changing, and colors swirled inside it; a moment later, it showed Emi, on her bed in her room, _holding a baby_ , a tiny baby bundled up in blue cloth, cradling it lovingly, staring down at it with wet, watering eyes.

Maou and Emi fell silent, in the warehouse.

_You could hear a pin drop._

In the mirror, Emi cuddled the baby to her chest, cooing sweetly to it, delighted, as Maou rummaged around in the dressers, looking for something, behind her.

In the warehouse, Emi was covering her mouth with both hands, tears leaking down her face, breathlessly, moved. Her heart fluttered inside her, and, _somehow_ , she felt like she _already_ loved the tiny baby she saw in her own arms, in the mirror, _more than life itself…_

Maou shifted slightly in place, weak kneed, almost collapsing to the floor of the storage facility himself, watching the mirror, wide eyed, transfixed.

_"Touching, Isn't it?"_ Eros mumbled, watching the mirror as well, smiling happily. _"I love my job..."_

A moment of pregnant silence, in the hanger, as the mirror's surface changed again; and the scene shifted, to Show Emi, with her hair tied up, wearing a red and white polka-dotted apron, tending to a pot of bubbling soup on the stove, While Maou laughed, behind her, running a hand through his hair, watching a little boy, a boy that looked _fascinatingly_ like Maou, chase an even _smaller_ girl with flowing white hair…

In the hanger, Emi was _crying_ , and wrapped her arm around Maou's knee, unable to rise to her feet, and just pressed the side of her face to his thigh, sobbing, tears wetting the fabric of his pants, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene unfolding before her.

The little boy Directed tiny bursts of crackling demonic energy at the little girl, and tiny sparks followed her, as she squealed, delighted, swatting them away with a little cardboard sword and shield.

Maou just watched the mirror, love surging through him, and his feelings for the girl attached to his leg ached in his chest.

The Hero and Demon King watched, together, silently, as the little boy and girl ran up to the table, giggling, and sat down beside Maou, while Emi carried the pot of bubbling soup over, setting it down in front of the Demon King, before hushing the children and filling their bowls, smiling patiently.

"Why…?" Maou said at last, weakly, turning to Cupid, speechless.

Eros sniffed, chuckling, wiping a tear from his eye. _"Nothing makes me happier than seeing a loving family…"_

In the mirror, the Hero gave Maou a tender, loving look, eyes wide and full of affection, as the king of Demons wiped some soup off the side of his daughter's face. In the warehouse, Emi watched, heart aching, numbly, in her chest; _She could see, plainly, that Maou was her world._

The little boy and the little girl finished eating in minutes, hurrying off, giggling, to play some more in the living room. Left behind at the Table, Maou shook his head, grinning, and Emi's eyes drifted, content, shut.

In the Hangar, Maou watched, heart throbbing, painfully, as he followed Emi to the sink, when she picked up the bowls, and started washing them. The King of Hell wrapped his arms around her, from behind, as she hummed, cheerfully, to herself, scrubbing dishes, and she nuzzled the back of her head into him, happily, pressing her body tightly against him.

"I love you, Emilia." He whispered, in her ear, and she mewled, quietly, delighted, faintly red, eyes drifting shut.

_In the hangar, Maou knew that his future revolved around her_ ; He grit his teeth, twitching. He could see _in his own eyes_ that Emi was his _whole life…_

Emi just whimpered, softly, on the ground, still attached to his leg…

Eros clapped his hands, at last, shaking his head, smug, and the Mirror's surface shimmered, changing, until it showed nothing at all.

Emilia gasped, horrified, eyes wide, _instantly_ desperate to see her future with Maou again, to see their _family_... "W-Wait-!"

_"Now, Now_ … _I think I've done my job-_ " Cupid snickered at them, walking over to stand in front of the Artifact. "So I'll be on my way."

Tears welled up in the hero's eyes, and she buried her face in the side of Maou's leg. "But…"

Cupid chuckled. "If you can't wait to see your children again, start having sex." Eros shrugged, smirking. "I'm sure we'll meet again, but I've spent too much time on Earth as is-"

Maou watched, eyes narrowing, for a moment, as Cupid folded his hands, and a glowing silver magic circle appeared beneath him, under the mirror. "You were harmless all along…" He cursed, muttering.

_"That's right."_ Eros replied, meeting his eyes, smiling faintly. "Harmless. I've caused no trouble-"

Cupid vanished, in a flash of blinding light; Emi squeaked, and when Maou cracked his eyes back open, a moment later, the mirror was gone too.

Silence.

"No trouble…?" For a moment, nothing moved, as the king of Hell exhaled, disbelieving. "What the hell…"

Trembling, Emi looked, slowly, up at Maou, bright red, from her place on his leg.

He looked down at her, meeting her gaze, wordless.

Tears dripped down her cheeks, and she wiped them away, sniffling, on his pants, before rising, unsteadily, to her feet, rubbing her eyes, shoving him backwards.

Maou's thoughts raced, and he found he couldn't look away from her.

_The silence was excruciating, and awkward._

She met his eyes, breathless, struggling to find some _dignity_ , _desperate to control the blush on her cheeks_. "N-Now…Now what-"

He twitched. Somehow, _looking at her was hurting his heart_ ; she was so _radiant_ , and _beautiful_ … _The Hero was practically glowing._

He turned away, eyes wide, grinning, heart pounding inside him.

Emi could feel heat building inside her, she could feel her chest tighten, looking at him, as he stared, furious, away from her, struggling with his feelings. Her thoughts raced, and she couldn't help seeing them, entwined, together, on her couch, in her mind, as she screamed and writhed under him, overcome by blinding pleasure…

_Maou will…_ She blushed, glowing red, fidgeting, nervously tugging her hair, eyes locked on him. _We'll be..._

In the future, _they would be together_ , but for now…They were still _enemies_ , who _hated_ each other, and the atmosphere between them, _the awkward tension,_ was almost painful. "M…Maou…?" She whispered, voice tiny.

His eyes narrowed, unwilling to look at her, and grabbed her face in one hand, as she squeaked, indignant, bright red, teleporting them into her apartment.

"Maou!" She shrieked, pulling his hand off her face, voice tight and high pitched, trembling. He glanced, briefly, at her, speechless, pained, and turned away silently.

"I can't look at you right now." He muttered, irritated.

She fidgeted, flustered, heat rising in her, and opened her mouth, ineffectively, to reply, but said nothing. Her heart raced inside her, pounding, violently, in her temples.

She reached a hand out, shakily, and grabbed his sleeve, mumbling something, incoherently, flushed, eyes downcast.

He faced her, running a hand through his hair, eyes wild, and she met his gaze, quivering.

_In his eyes, she saw turmoil, love, fury, passion, pain and desire_ …She gulped, crimson red.

_It occurred to her that she was looking at her future husband._

_The man she hated most in the entire world._

She tried to speak, tears welling up in her eyes, but found no words. She choked back a wringing sob, still tightly gripping his sleeve.

Maou exhaled, sharply, eyes locked on hers, and grabbed her hand, pulling it off his shirt.

The warmth of her skin, of her tiny fingers, overwhelmed him, as he stared into her watering eyes. Her hand trembled in his.

_He found he couldn't let her hand go_ , a moment later, eyes growing wide, twitching. She took a little half-step towards him, looking anxiously away, breathless.

Maou squeezed her hand, heartbeat straining inside him. _The atmosphere around them was like fire, charged with fierce electricity…_

_This girl…_ His thoughts swirled, racing. She met his eyes, tears streaming down her red cheeks. _This girl is the mother of my children?_

Her hand formed a little fist, as he tightened his grip on her, and she wriggled, awkwardly, in place, breathing shallowly, breathless. She wound two of her fingers into two of his.

The Hero and the King of Hell stood there, silently, in place, for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, heat surging between them, heat rising inside them.

Maou felt his blood simmering, boiling inside him. She just trembled, crying noiselessly, eyes wide.

_A knock on the door interrupted them, snapping the unbelievable tension._

Emi squeaked, furiously red, suddenly realizing that she was standing with Maou, _so close to him,_ awkwardly holding his hand, as he stared into her eyes…

The king of Hell twitched, glaring at her.

Another knock on the door.

"C-Coming-!" Emi managed, yelping, voice cracking.

He let her hand go, speechless, and took a step backwards. She still stared at him, feeling an _extraordinarily_ _intimate_ connection with him…

"Seriously, Emi-!" Rika's voice echoed, from outside the door. The hero flushed, panicked, and mouthed something to Maou.

He read her lips, eyes narrowing at her.

_Go!_

He nodded, eyes drifting shut, and they gave each other one last, long look, before he teleported away, in flash of purple light.

**Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

**I hope so! Believe it or not, this is my longest fanfic to date, and it's also by far my most popular, on FF.net where the first 13 chapters are all already up. I'll make sure to bring the rest of the chapters over ASAP!  
**

**As always, do me a huge solid and check out my Youtube channel, I love to see new faces over there and it helps me out a lot~ You can find it under the name "Extra Victory", if you're interested :)**

**Please let me know what you think, and I'll be eternally grateful!**

**See you in the update~**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's so nice to see you again :D**

**Hope you're into the update, and**

**Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart! Try to have fun, okay?  
**

_(Ten minutes later)_

The hero trembled, standing nervously by the window, brushing the curtains away to one side. She peered into the dimming sunlight, squinting; her heartbeat raced. "And…I was on top of him again-"

Rika burst into howling laughter, hysterical, curled up on Emi's bed. "Oh, oh _my fucking god-"_

_"S-Stop it-!"_ Emilia squealed, hanging her head. She covered her red face with both hands, turning away from the window.

_"No, you're fucking kidding me-"_ The older woman screeched, delighted, rolling back and forth on the mattress. "You were _riding_ his _dick_ -?!"

Emi gulped, bright crimson, glancing up at her friend before looking nervously away. "That's…I…!"

"You told him…You said _give it to me raw-?!_ " Rika cackled, peering incredulously over at the hero. She wiped a tear from her eye, thrilled.

Emi wrung her hands together, mortified. The room was suddenly much colder, and she shivered, hugging herself. "It's…It's not funny!"

"This is the _funniest thing I've ever heard-"_ Rika snorted, lying flat on her back. She stared up into the ceiling, and turned slightly on the mattress, gleeful.

The hero sat down at her desk, miserable, holding her head; Emi leaned her elbows on her knees, looking listlessly up into the mirror. "Rikaaaa…."

The brunette sighed, shaking her head. "Oh, Emi…"

Emilia stared hopelessly over at her friend.

"What are you going to do-?!" Giggling madly, the brunette sat up.

_(The next Day)_

Maou and Emi walked together, side by side, in awkwardly tense silence. A cool breeze blew past them, and Maou exhaled, lost in through.

Emi trained her eyes on a bluejay, chirping cheerily on a tree branch overhead. Distracted, her eyes gradually fell from the sky to Maou, where her gaze lingered for a moment. Her heart throbbed painfully in her chest, visions of their family playing back behind her eyes.

The hero looked away, flipping her hair nervously over her shoulder.

Up ahead, Rika and Alciel conversed with Chiho. The sounds of their chatter reached the Demon king, but he ignored them, eyes flashing over to Emi's face. Slightly desperate, Maou tried to glance away again, dazzled, and did his best to concentrate of the buzzing of traffic on the street to his left.

Instead, he mused, captivated, tracing the outline of her body in his mind, heated visions dancing behind his eyes.

"What do you think, My lord-?" The Demon general turned back to Maou, curious.

The king of Hell adjusted his shirt, meeting Alciel's eyes.

"Did you say something?" He ventured, hesitantly, and an unsettling hollow twinge rang through him.

"He did." Rika started, smug. A small smile curved her lips, tapping her chin.

"What…What were we talking about?" Maou winced.

Alciel gave him a weird look, and Rika snickered. "We were discussing where to get lunch, my lord."

Rika peered over at the hero, beaming. "What about you, Emi? What are you hungry for-?"

The hero blinked, hearing her name. She snapped herself out of a dazzling daydream, and coughed awkwardly, faintly red. Alciel, Rika and Chiho stared over at her, expectantly.

"Er…." She looked away, mumbling weakly. "What?"

Rika cackled, thrilled, and Alciel looked from the Hero to the Demon king. Nonplussed, he ran a hand through his hair.

Chiho sighed, glancing dejectedly down at her toes. "We were wondering where to eat, you guys…"

Emi turned to Maou, who twitched, grinning miserably. He met her vacant stare, and she gave him a blank look, mindlessly slouching her shoulders, thoughts of him still swirling about in her mind. "Where…Where do you want to go?"

He covered his face with one hand, frustrated by her beauty. "I don't care. Wherever you want."

He looked up into the sky, and the hero fidgeted. Emi brushed a lock of violet hair behind her ear, staring poignantly away.

Rika glowed, before clapping her hands and smiling kindly. "Well then, what about MgRonalds?"

"Indeed." Alciel grinned, eyes twinkling. "The economical option."

"Fine." Maou muttered, flatly, irritated. His eyes narrowed at Emi, who crossed her arms, flustered. "We'll meet you there."

Rika tilted her head, suspicious. "You'll meet us there?"

He paused for a moment, before clearing his throat. "We have something to take care of." He answered briskly, turning away and grabbing Emi's sleeve. "Won't take long."

The hero trained her eyes on the demon king, speechless. He mouthed something to her, and she glanced back over at their friends, with a light blush dusting her cheeks. "We'll…We'll just be a minute-"

"I'll order for you." Alciel's ears pricked up, sensing a money-saving opportunity in the air. Satisfied, he grabbed Rika's arm, and wheeled them away. "Let's not delay. Take your time, take your time-"

Rika's gaze lingered on them for a moment, curious. She tugged her purse up onto her shoulder, allowing herself to be dragged away, and grinned. "Be safe you two."

Emi choked on her breath, flushed. She managed a halfway strangled mewl, and Maou lifted a stationary hand, waving them off, tightening his grip on the Hero's shirt. Chiho looked anxiously away, and waved, trying not to read _too much_ into Rika's comments…

When Alciel, Rika and Chiho turned, taking a corner at the intersection, the King of Hell faced Emi. His hand dropped from her shirt, and he stepped back. She fixed her gaze on his eyes, breathless.

They stared at each other, awkwardly.

"This can't go on." He hissed, breaking the tense silence. "It's unsustainable."

Her eyes widened a fraction, and she lowered her head, faintly red. "I know that-!" She snapped, fidgeting, avoiding him. "I know already…"

He glared at her, and checked the watch on his wrist. "What are we doing about it?"

She fumed, flinching. Her heart raced, and she flushed.

"We need to talk." Emi mumbled heatedly, turning sheepishly away.

"Good. Let's talk."

"N-No!" She managed, glowing crimson, and faced him. She rushed backwards, taking a step away. "Why right now-?!"

He ignored her, grabbing her hand. Emi squeaked, eyes snapping up onto his, and he teleported them into her apartment.

Emi yelped, heart rate spiking. "Jackass!" She staggered away, reaching up to adjust her hair with trembling fingers. "Don't just break into my apartment whenever you want-!"

"How much time do you think we have?" He pronounced icily, dropping her hand the moment her warmth and dazzling beauty threatened to overwhelm him. "Talk-"

She mumbled something under her breath, looking idly away.

He paused, reaching up to rub his nose. Her hair seemed to shimmer, luminous, as she tilted her head, spilling across her brow, framing her bright, wide eyes. She was radiant.

He muttered a string of curses.

"W-What about lunch-?" She whimpered, flushed, staring awkwardly into the corner of the room. "Lets…Let's talk after lunch."

He glared at her, eyes narrowing.

"I'm…Hungry…" She glanced down at her toes, half-lamely, stretching her legs. She peered back up at him, weakly, from under long lashes.

Maou felt a tingling heat crawl through his veins, and strained to control his heartbeat. His eyes widened.

She mumbled something incoherently, whining quietly, protesting impotently before meeting his eyes.

They stood together in silence, for a moment. Pained, he stared down at his hand. _Is this the power of fate?_

"What are we going to do…" Emi whispered, hushed, voice tiny.

He seemed to consider this, clenching his fist, frustrated. "Are we _really_ destined to be together, Emilia?" He shifted, glancing offhandedly to his right.

Her face softened, exhaling a quiet sigh. She averted her eyes, and nodded, dizzied, glaring sourly up into the ceiling.

"How do you know that-?" He wanted to scream, denial coursing through him, furious. Her beauty was blinding. " _How can we know the mirror isn't wrong-"_

"I don't like it either…" She retorted with a frown, stammering and meeting his gaze, nervously, flushed. "M-Maybe it _is_ wrong..."

He tried to nod, struggling to keep a calm, collected exterior. "If we…If we just ignore each other…"

She was quiet, and snuck a glance at him. Emi gently placed a hand on his forearm, and he met her eyes.

"If we don't get together…" He posited, finding only shallow breaths. "We won't get together, right-?"

"I…I think so-" She tilted her head low. A blush spread through her cheeks. "I think so."

"You _think_?" He looked at her, and her gaze drifted.

He eyed her, holding his head in one hand. She drew a soft breath, catching his attention.

"Emerelda said…She said it's never wrong." The Hero whispered, weakly. Her heart hammered inside her, flushed.

Despite himself, in the silence, Maou didn't doubt it.

Desire for her burned inside him, jagged, like shards of hot glass in his chest. He squinted, unnerved by the craving for her coursing through his veins. It was as if she was calling out to him, desperately.

He twitched, eyes narrowing. Maou turned slightly away, giving her a small shrug. "We can prove it wrong."

She trembled. Her eyes widened, unconsciously patting down her skirt.

Emi gasped. "I think you're right-" She mumbled excitedly, halfway disbelieving. "We…We were supposed to have our first kiss on your roof, in the moonlight-"

Maou nodded grimly, glancing at her face before looking away.

"So…So if we kiss, _right here_ …" Emi was breathless, hopeful.

The hero trailed off, suddenly, interrupting herself with a little squeak. A light blush dusted her cheeks, and she fidgeted, peeking up at him. She screwed her toe into the ground, feeling the intimate silence that had settled over them.

Maou rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Awkward silence. A strange ringing seemed to fill her ears, and she watched him dizzily, bright red.

"If we _kiss_." He re-iterated, frustrated.

**Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

**I hope so! Catch me on my Youtube channel, @Extra Victory, if you're interested; I just recently uploaded part 3 of my videos analyzing every detail of Jellal and Erza's relationship from Fairy Tail, and I'm doing Maou and Emilia next~  
**

**Please, let me know what you think, and I'll be eternally in your debt!**

**See you in the update-**

 


End file.
